Soul
by syntia.amano
Summary: AU. Ishikirimaru tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya mencari sosok berambut hijau itu. Dia hanya tahu kalau mereka ditakdirkan bersama, atau itulah yang dikatakan jirou padanya. Ishikari. Ichimika.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : AU. Ishikirimaru tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya mencari sosok berambut hijau itu. Dia hanya tahu kalau mereka ditakdirkan bersama, atau itulah yang dikatakan jirou padanya.

WARNING! Maybe OOC, shounen-ai, typo!

Omo

"Ishikirimaru!" panggil lelaki berambut biru pada temannya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat dia dan teman-teman mereka sedang sibuk membantu persiapan lelaki itu di apartemen baru yang nantinya akan ditempatinya, meskipun sang adik sudah was-was akan keadaan kakaknya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa hidup tanpa babysitter 24 jam.

"Maaf aku terlambat," mohon Ishikirimaru sambil duduk di satu-satunya tempat yang tersedia disana dan memesan kopi pada waiter. Meja tempat mereka duduk sudah penuh dengan banyak katalog perabotan baru dan interior yang khusus dibawakan teman mereka yang memang mempedulikan penampilan diatas segalanya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa lagipula meskipun aku ada disini pun, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan," ucap lelaki di sebelahnya itu dengan sedih.

"Itu karena kakak sama sekali tidak peduli akan apapun!" omel adiknya yang berambut putih. Meskipun dibilang adik sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Kakaknya Mikazuki, lebih seperti putri solo, berparas cantik, lemah lembut, penuh tata karma, tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara keras dan sebagainya sedangkan adiknya malah bertubuh kekar, penuh otot, berwajah keras meskipun masih sok imut di hadapan orang yang disuka aka kakaknya, dan sering marah-marah lebih karena kakaknya yang agak lemot.

"Umu?"

"Itu benar! Ah~, aku benar-benar khawatir membiarkan putri satu ini tinggal sendiri," ujar Jirou dengan nada waria khasnya. Jirou adalah laki-laki cantik meskipun tidak bisa disamakan dengan sang putri yang memiliki kecantikan alami tradisional Jepang tapi kalau mereka dibandingkan, kecantikan jirou lebih ke arah kecantikan yang dewasa.

"Kamu ngomong gitu pun Tarou nggak bakal ngebiarin kamu serumah sama kakakku," ucap Kogitsunemaru. Tarou adalah saudara lelaki Jirou yang lebih seperti orang tua daripada saudara. Sampai-sampai mereka sempat khawatir kalau Tarou bakal kena usus lambung karena mengkhawatirkan saudaranya yang kebiasaannya adalah berpakaian ala wanita dan minum-minum dimana-mana. Bahkan kekhawatiran Kogitsunemaru pada kakaknya tidak sebanding dengan kesusahan yang dialami Tarou.

"Kalau Jirou serumah dengan Mikazuki, putri kita ini pasti tidak akan sepolos ini lagi," setuju Ishikirimaru yang makin membuat Mikazuki bingung.

"Eeehhh, aku kan tidak seperti itu! Mikazuki Cuma akan aku ajak keluar aja tiap malam."

"Itu nggak boleh! Kakakku itu harus tidur 8 jam, makan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna, tidak boleh kena udara malam terlalu lama, apalagi minum-minum!" seru Kogitsunemaru.

"Mulai deh Kogitsunemaru yang terlalu worship sang kakak," bisik Jirou pada Ishikimaru yang hanya tersenyum. Itu memang pemandangan biasa bagi mereka. Karena ada Kogitsunemaru lah sehingga Mikazuki tidak pernah punya pacar sampai sekarang. Dan karena Kogitsunemaru pula kepolosan Mikazuki masih terjaga bahkan dia yang notabene pernah jadi preman tidak pernah menggunakan kata makian atau sebagainya di depan kakaknya. Orang yang atau akan melakukannya di depan sang kakak pasti ditonjoknya sampai setengah mati.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikazuki, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ingin pindah apartemen?" tanya Ishikirimaru pada Mikazuki yang dari tadi sibuk menyeruput teh hijaunya. Demi kesehatan dan kecantikkan sang kakak setiap hari Mikazuki ditugasi Kogitsunemaru untuk minum teh hijau.

"Apa aku belum bilang?" tanyanya sementara yang lain menggelengkan kepala. "Karena aku sudah dilamar."

"APA?!" seru Kogitsunemaru dan Jirou bersamaan yang menggelegar di café itu sehingga Ishikimaru harus minta maaf pada pengunjung disana.

"Kapan? Kapan?" tanya Jirou yang terlalu antusias.

"Siapa yang berani-berani melamar kakak hah?!" tanya Kogitsunemaru yang watak premannya kembali keluar.

"Salah satu temanku saat masih di asrama."

"ASRAMA?!" seru kedua lelaki itu bersamaan lagi.

"Mikazuki, bukannya asrama yang kamu pernah tinggali itu asrama pria?" tanya Ishikimaru yang sudah menatap wajah Kogitsunemaru yang horror.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya! Kakak! Aku harus bertemu dengan laki-laki itu saat ini juga!" seru Kogitsunemaru sambil memegang kedua bahu sang kakak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ramalanku akan terjadi secepat ini, kyaa!" ujar Jirou bahagia.

"Ramalan?" tanya ketiga lelaki itu.

"Fufu, aku pernah meramal bahwa Mikazuki akan menikah dengan seorang pria gentleman seperti pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng."

"Bah, yang kayak gitu mana mungkin ada," bantah Kogitsunemaru yang memang nggak percaya 1% pun.

"Umu? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau Ichigo sering disebut sebagai pangeran berkuda putih?"

"Yang kayak gituan beneran ada?!"

"Ichigo? Mikazuki, apa maksudmu Ichigo Hitofuri atlet kendo nasional itu?" tanya Ishikirimaru.

"Eh?! Ichigo Hitofuri sang pangeran dari barat itu?!" kaget Jirou yang sudah melupakan alasan mereka kumpul disana dan malah melintasi meja demi bisa menginterogasi Mikazuki dengan lebih jelas.

"Kalian ngomong apaan sih?" bingung Kogitsunemaru.

"Ichigo Hitofuri itu ya, sudah tampan, tinggi, berbody proporsional, baik hati, tidak sombong, ramah senyum, jago berpedang dan bela diri, udah gitu senang anak-anak dan family oriented banget!" pujinya sementara Kogitsunemaru menatapnya agak horror. Kalau Jirou yang tingginya menyaingi tinggi pemain NBA bilang seperti itu tinggi Ichigo ini sebenarnya berapa?

"Tinggi Ichigo hampir sama sepertiku, lagipula apa yang dikatakan Jirou terlalu berlebihan," jelas Mikazuki yang sadar akan tatapan adiknya pada sang waria.

"Eeeehhh? Kalau begitu Ichigo bagaimana padamu?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam panjang lurus itu. Tapi yang ditanyai malah terdiam dan tiba-tiba memerah.

"EHHHH?!" seru mereka berdua sekali lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang diperbuat Ichigo hah?!"

"Kyaaa~ sepertinya putri kita tidak sepolos yang kita kira," senyum Jirou penuh kemenangan sementara Kogitsunemaru sibuk berusaha membuat kakaknya bicara. Ishikimaru tersenyum tipis sambil menyeruput kopinya yang baru saja tiba. Agenda pertemuan ini pasti akan dibatalkan karena Kogitsunemaru yang akan menolak keras kakaknya untuk pindah.

O,o

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang saat ini sedang kamu dekati?" tanya Jirou saat mereka sudah duduk di bar tempat biasa Jirou minum-minum. Tentu saja tanpa Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki yang sudah pulang duluan karena udara malam tidak baik untuk tubuh rapuh kakaknya, meskipun cuma sang adik yang percaya akan kerapuhan kakaknya yang mantan juara kendo tingkat Nasional, meskipun yang bersangkutan bilang dia menang cuma karena kebetulan lawannya tidak bisa hadir di pertandingan sehingga dia menang WO.

"Ramalan?" tanya Ishikimaru yang sama sekali tidak kaget karena Jirou mengetahui tentang kehidupan percintaannya.

"Fufu tentu saja, sebenarnya aku mau bilang begitu tapi nope, aku mengetahui dari Tarou," ujarnya.

"Ah, aku ingat Tarou memang pernah datang ke kantorku." Saat Tarou, lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Jirou datang ke kantornya, dia memang melihat saat Ishikimaru sedang mencoba flirting dengan lelaki yang diincarnya di dalam ruangannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Jirou dengan senyum khas yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu," ucapnya.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kalau Tarou tidak bilang aku pasti akan menganggap kamu akan menjadi perjaka selamanya. Bahkan mungkin jadi biksu dan tinggal selamanya di kuil."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," senyumnya.

"Yap, sekarang aku tahu kalau yang dikatakan Tarou itu kenyataan bukan karena sirkuit otaknya yang rusak karena kebanyakan mengurusiku," tawanya.

"Namanya Nikkari Aoe, lelaki yang lebih muda dariku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kamu suka daun muda. Lalu? Aku dengar dari Tarou kalau kalian sepertinya ada masalah."

"Bukan, tidak tepat seperti itu. Aku hanya ditolak."

"APA?! Ishikirimaru lelaki sholeh, mapan, kaya raya, murah senyum, dan baik kepada semua orang kayak kamu ditolak cowok?! Yakin aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya lelaki di sebelahnya itu yang langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Sepertinya aku memang terlalu cepat," tawanya.

"Cepat?! Kamu yang kayak begini dibilang cepat?! Memangnya kamu ngapain sama anak Nikkari-kun?" kagetnya. Bayangan Ishikirimaru yang terlalu gentlemen sampai-sampai nggak ada gossip jelek tentang lelaki ini sampai melakukan sesuatu secara terburu-buru? Siapa sebenarnya Nikkari Aoe ini?

"Aku hanya mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Hah? Tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa dia mau bunuh diri?" Lelaki berambut coklat itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia bisa melihat hantu, sama sepertiku."

omo

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Karena author tidak belajar kitab sutra dsb dll, maka mantra yang diucapkan Ishikirimaru menjadi [...]

WARNING! Sho-ai, maybe typo, Tarou OOC!

-.-

Senyum selalu tersungging di bibirnya, namun apakah dia bahagia?

Nikkari Aoe, menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Di sana terpantul bayangan seorang lelaki berambut hijau panjang yang dikuncir satu. Matanya memancarkan kehampaan dan senyumnya, dia sudah lupa apakah senyum yang tertera disana adalah benar-benar senyumnya atau hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Aoe tidak tahu kapan dia mulai tersenyum. Dia hanya tahu bahkan sebelum bisa mengingat dia sudah tersenyum bukan tertawa. Tawa tidak pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa tertawa. Meskipun demikian kalau senyumnya bisa mengantarkan 'mereka' dia sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu.

[onii-san, kenapa onii-san tersenyum sambil memandangi cermin]

Nikkari menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana berdiri seorang anak lelaki dan anak perempuan yang mencoba bersembunyi dari pandangannya. "Aku sedang menunggu kalian," ucapnya yang membuat kedua anak itu berpandangan sebelum keduanya tersenyum lebar.

[apa onii-san akan ikut bersama kami?]

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi Aoe menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunjukkan sebuah pedang yang digenggamnya pada mereka. "Aku akan membebaskan kalian," ujarnya kemudian mengikuti anak-anak yang berlari-lari kecil, mencoba menunjukkan tempat dimana mereka terbunuh.

Aoe berhenti di depan sebuah batu yang terletak vas bunga dan patung jizo yang tergeletak rusak. "Jadi karena ini kalian tidak bisa kembali," gumamnya saat kedua anak itu menghilang tiba-tiba setelah mereka menunjukkan itu semua padanya.

[TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAAAANNNN!]

Sesuatu menghantam jalan tempat tadi Aoe berhenti. Untung saja lelaki itu sudah melompat menjauh begitu menyadari sesuatu sedang menunggunya disana. Bayangan hitam itu membentuk sesuatu, sesuatu yang jahat sehingga tubuh Aoe bergetar.

[onii-chan…. tolong….]

[….tolong….]

Kedua anak yang tadi menghilang kini kembali namun mereka tidak lagi dapat bergerak dan terlihat jelas seperti semula. Mereka sekarang hanya berbentuk bayangan yang sedang digenggam erat oleh sesuatu yang besar dan sekarang dua bola mata sedang menatap Aoe dengan tajam sambil menggeram. Suara geramannya menyerupai wanita, hanya saja Aoe tidak yakin apa itu bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang ada didepannya atau tidak. Tubuhnya, kalau bisa disebut tubuh dipenuhi dengan cairan dan sesuatu yang menyerupai daging yang melepuh. Tingginya sekitar dua meter dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya tertutupi dengan semakin kain yang tercabik-cabik.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian," tenang Aoe pada kedua anak itu meskipun tidak tampak bahwa mereka berdua menyadarinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dia mengambil kuda-kuda dan langsung melesat sambil melepaskan mata pedang dari sarungnya.

[ARGHHH! TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN!]

Makhluk itu menjerit dan terus menerus menjerit namun tetap menahan kedua anak itu tanpa pernah melepaskannya meskipun Aoe sudah menebasnya sedemikian rupa. Aoe kembali menendang tanah dan melompat berusaha melukai matanya.

[….tolong….]

Aoe menahan tebasannya. Di depannya berdiri anak perempuan yang sedang dijadikan tameng sehingga gerakkan Aoe sedikit terhambat saat sebuah serangan tiba-tiba memukulnya. "Ukh!" erang Aoe saat tubuhnya menabrak pohon. Lukanya tidak parah, hanya saja sesuatu yang seperti ini membuatnya kesal.

"…"

Aoe mendengar sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tahu itu apa saat tiba-tiba tubuh makhluk itu terhenti.

"Sekarang!" seru seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya. Namun karena tahu itu kesempatan, Aoe langsung melancarkan serangan terakhirnya dan menyucikan makhluk itu yang langsung menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan cahaya.

[Oniichan! Onichan!]

Aoe melihat anak perempuan itu memeluk kakaknya.

[…terima kasih…]

Mereka berdua tersenyum padanya kemudian menghilang. Aoe tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia sudah tersenyum, karena itu mereka membalas senyumannya.

"Sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tepat," ujar sebuah suara yang tadi menyuruhkan untuk melancarkan serangan. Aoe berbalik, seharusnya hanya ada dia di tempat ini. Di balik bayangan pepohonan seorang lelaki yang memakai suit menampakkan dirinya. Aoe langsung memasukkan kembali mata pedangnya dalam sarungnya begitu menyadari bahwa laki-laki tersebut adalah manusia.

"…bagaimana kamu bisa datang kemari?" tanya Aoe curiga. Meskipun dia tidak bisa memasang kekkai dengan baik namun dia sudah meminta salah satu kenalannya untuk memasang kekkai sehingga tidak akan ada seorang manusia pun yang bisa memasukinya tanpa diketahui.

"Aku kemari karena ada sedikit urusan," jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Aoe sama sekali tidak mempercayai lelaki berambut coklat yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Urusan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku berjanji untuk mendoakan dua anak itu, dan memperbaiki patung jizo yang ada disana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat dimana Aoe melihat vas bunga tadi.

"…bunga itu, apa kamu yang memberikannya?"

"Benar," jawabnya senang. Tapi Aoe tidak menyukainya. Dia sudah terbiasa bekerja sendiri, meskipun terkadang dia berinteraksi dengan orang lain, namun instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati. Namun kewaspadaan ini bukan keinginan untuk menyuruh dirinya bertarung. Entah kenapa dia mengetahui laki-laki ini bukanlah musuh. Entah itu karena pembawaannya yang tenang, atau karena dia tadi membantunya, atau karena memang sejak dari awal dia sudah mengenal dua anak itu, atau karena hal lain… sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Aoe.

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju ke arah makam kecil 'mereka' dan berlutut untuk berdoa. Sebenarnya Aoe bisa saja pergi, karena urusannya sudah selesai. Hanya saja entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki dari sana. Dia hanya bisa menatap sampai laki-laki itu membenarkan patung jizo dan meletakkannya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu," ujarnya yang membuat Aoe semakin curiga. Kenapa sepertinya dia tahu bahwa Aoe menunggunya bukan karena ada urusan lain? "perkenalkan, namaku Ishikirimaru," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang diambilnya dari saku kemeja.

"… Sanjou Grup?" tanyanya.

"Benar," jawabnya yang menyebabkan entah kenapa semakin membuat Aoe kesal.

"… aku sedang tidak membawa kartu nama," ujar Aoe yang mencoba bersikap sopan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi senyumannya sepertinya tidak menaruh efek apapun pada lelaki ini.

"Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu, Nikkari Aoe-kun," senyumnya. Membuat Aoe berdecak. Dia benar-benar tidak compatible dengan lelaki ini. Hari ini sepertinya dia lupa meminta kakaknya untuk meramalkan kejadian ini, kalau tidak dia pasti menunda keinginannya kemari sendirian.

-.-

Omake?

Tarou hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi salah satu temannya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sampai mengeluarkan background bunga-bunga. Dia sampai harus menyenggol lelaki di sebelahnya agar serius menjalani ritual penyucian, padahal temannya itulah pendeta utamanya.

[….]

Ishikirimaru merapalkan sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya ingin mengelus dadanya dalam-dalam atau dia akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, suatu hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan calon pendeta sepertinya. Kalau saja Tarou adalah saudaranya, dia pasti akan memukul kepala lelaki di sebelahnya keras-keras. Meskipun Ishikirimaru memutuskan untuk menjadi pendeta sebagai kerjaan sambilan, karena kini dia bersama dengan keluarga besarnya mengurus Sanjou Grup, tetap saja tidak pantas seseorang seperti Ishikirimaru mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pasti akan membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya membuka mulut lebar-lebar karena sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

Sekali lagi Tarou menghela nafas karena harus kembali menyenggol lelaki berambut coklat itu untuk maju melakukan penyucian meskipun dia benar-benar yakin, kalau saja orang yang melakukan penyucian tidak dicintai dewa seperti Ishikirimaru, apa yang dilakukannya ini pasti akan gagal!

[….]

Temannya, Ishikirimaru kembali merapalkan sesuatu, hanya saja kali ini benar-benar mantra untuk penyucian, bukan kotodama agar Aoe melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aah, sepertinya kali ini pun Tarou tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang.


End file.
